Lost In Time
by Auntie Godmother
Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future? CHPT. FOUR WIP
1. Prologue

Lost In Time

By: Auntie Godmother

Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future?

AN: I've decided to post this story right now. I have most of it already completed. The ending hasn't been done yet but hopefully I can finish it. I've renowned for not being able to finish any stories except for school. Just pray that this would be one of my first completed stories. 

****

PROLOGUE

The spiky hair leader grin at his teammates making his scar on his left check twitched. It would be fun to purge this planet of its people. They had until nighttime to study the planet before they destroyed it. He nodded to his best friend, Torah. "Have you checked to see the power levels of the planet?"

Torah nodded. He moved his hand to the eye gear wrapped around his left ear. He clicked a button to turn it on. Turning in all directions, he found the ki levels of the humans around him. "They're bunch of weaklings, Bardock. No one is over level five… Wait." He stopped turning as the numbers on his scouter went up and down, as if it was undecided at what power level the person is on. "One thousand… No, five hundred… No, no it's at twenty-two hundred… Some one get a fix on this guy. I think my scouter got damaged in the pod."

A large, straight hair man clicked on his scouter and aimed it in the same direction as Torah. "Mine says the power level is at twelve hundred."

Torah clicked off his scouter. "Yeah, that's what it said last before it shot down to two hundred, Shugesh."

The other two teammates just grin at Torah. "How did you damage it, Torah? Did you sit on it?" asked the youngest in the group. She raked her finger through her short hair. "You can't be that stupid," Fasha jokingly said.

Torah laughed. "No, I'm not sure what I did. It might have gotten damaged on the last planet, Kanassa."

The tallest member of the group, Borgos, clapped the man on the back. "If they got close enough to mess with your scouter, you must be getting soft," he joked in his deep voice.

"Enough. Lets go explore. Anybody staying behind?"

Borgos nodded at Bardock. "I'll stay. Just bring me back some lunch."

"Oh, man!" exclaimed Fasha. "How 'bout you find your own lunch? I'm sure there's something around to eat. I hate to bring _you _any food!"

"What?"

Bardock laughed. "She's afraid that if she'll bring you back some food, you'll eat her lunch too."

Borgos looked shocked. "Me? Never! You know I love you!"

Fasha punched her teammate on the shoulder lightly. "You only love me because I'm the best cook we've got. You sure don't want Bardock to cook you anything. Torah's no better. Who do you think Torah learn to cook from? And Shugesh, he'll just eat anything--editable or not!"

"Hey!"

The black hair woman patted his round stomach. "People think you'll eat them by the way you eat!"

"Borgos," said Bardock. "Fasha will cook you your dinner when we get back. You might want to find us all something to eat. We'll be back in a little while."

Fasha stomped her foot. "That's not fair, Bardock! Cooking for five Saiyans is a lot of work. And there is no way I'll get enough food cooked for all of us! How 'bout Shugesh stays behind to help? At least I know he has some cooking talents."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at the older Saiyan. Shugesh sighed. "Sure, whatever. Just tell us what you guys see when you get back. Don't have too much fun. I want to have some fun tonight."

"Don't worry. We'll save you some." Torah and Bardock saluted their comrades before flying off. Torah pointed to the direction where the highest power level was found. "Let's start over there. I want to see this earthling who's too strong to a regular earthling." Bardock nodded at his friend. They turn slightly to the west and headed towards a city.

AN: Please tell me what you think! Don't try to make any reviews 'fluffy' because I want to help improve my writing and I know 'fluffy' reviews don't help that much--but they are nice to get! ^_^ Anyway, some of you might say that Shugesh, Torah, Borgos, and Fasha's _real _names are: Pan Bukin, Toma, Totepo, and Seripa. I'm just going with the names on my DVD movie of Bardock - The Father of Goku (dubbed by FUNimation). I'm sticking to these names since they're easier for me to remember them by. And if you are wondering why I haven't mention Bardock's red bandana is that Torah isn't dead. Bardock's bandana was exactly tied around Torah's arm before the white cloth turn red with his blood. 

REVIEW PLEASE! HELP BETTER THIS WRITER!


	2. Chpt 1: Saiyan Puberty Sucks!

Lost In Time

By: Auntie Godmother

Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future?

AN: The Prologue was really short, I know. That's why I've putting the first chapter out. Don't expect chapter two until next week or around there. And Thanks to anyone who reviewed! 

****

Chapter One: Saiyan Puberty Sucks!

Son Gohan was in his PE class. Minutes ago he had to struggle to keep his power level lower but it kept on rising. Finally he let it stopped at a level much higher then he would have liked it to be. Stupid Saiyan puberty! Why did he have to go through Saiyan puberty as well as human puberty? It wasn't any fair. Going through human puberty a few years back was bad enough. Who knows what this Saiyan puberty would do to him! Vegeta had said that it would be at times hard to control your powers and that he would be more willing tendency to fight. And sometimes, he remembered Vegeta saying, he may become as week as humans. If ChiChi had heard about Gohan's Saiyan puberty, she would have surely taken Gohan out of school for a medical emergency. Of course Gohan hadn't told his mother anything about this. It was too embarrassing.

Currently in PE, Gohan's class was playing baseball. This time he was one of the first couple people to be picked on a team. Lucky for Sharpener that he called Gohan before the raven hair girl, Videl could have. Sharpener's team was pitching first. Gohan was place in right field--once again! Videl's team tried not to bat the ball towards Gohan. Not even Videl took the risk of hitting it over there. After six players, there had only been two outs. Sharpener smirked as Erasa stepped up to the home plate with a baseball bat. She was strike out twice. On the third swing, she closed her eyes and swung as hard as she could. Sharpener's mouth dropped in disbelief as the ball went sailing right towards Gohan. Erasa, as well, was surprise. Videl had to break out of her surprise to yell at Erasa to run. The ball hit Gohan in the forehead. Gohan blinked once, twice, before blacking out. 

Erasa made it to home before anyone realized that Gohan was down. The class and teacher hurried over to the teenager. "Sharpener," said the teacher. "Could you please take Son to the nurse's office?"

Sharpener nodded. He tried to lift his classmate up, but he wouldn't budge. He tried two more times before four other people had to help him take Gohan to the nurses. Even then, they had a hard time lifting him. Who knew that nerd-boy was so heavy? The arrived at the nurse's office five minutes later. 

"_Poble chico_! What happened to him?" asked the Spanish nurse. They told her what happened. She shook her head as she felt for Gohan's pulse. "It's a little weak but I think he'll live. I'll call his parents," she said, picking up the phone to call. Five minutes later, she hung up the phone. Son Gohan's parents weren't home. She looked down at medical information on the teenager and called the emergency number.

"Capsule Corporation! How may I help you?" asked a cheerful voice. "If you're calling about a tour, please press one. If you're calling about a product, please press two. If you're calling to talk to the Briefs privately, please press three. If you're calling to talk to the Briefs _and _you're a close friends, please punch in the code now. If you're calling about Vegeta, please press four and leave your name, how to reach you, and how much damaged he has cause. If you don't want to any of these things, please hang up and never call again. Thank you and have a nice day!" The nurse glanced down at the sheet again. She noticed another set of numbers. She punched those in.

"Hello?"

"_Hola_. I'm a nurse at Orange Star High. One of the students here, a Mr. Son Gohan--"

"Gohan! What happened?" asked a worry Bulma. She knew that not many things could hurt a Saiyan. "Is he alright?"

"The _chico _is alright. He got hit in the _cabeza_. His parents weren't home. And this was the number to call in case of an emergency. Gohan's record indicated that someone should be contacted if he was sent here."

"Yes," Bulma agreed. "I'll come right over to pick him up."

Bulma hanged up the phone. "Vegeta!" she yelled. "Something happened to Gohan and we need to pick him up."

Vegeta shoved the last sandwich into his mouth. "Why? Can't the harpy get him?"

"ChiChi isn't home. And I told the nurse that I'll be over to pick him up."

"So? Why do I have to come?"

She shook a finger at him. "You know I'm not as strong as you are. You need to pick him up. I don't know how they got Gohan to the nurses but I know he's heavy."

Vegeta snorted. "Fine, I'll go…only if you make me another lunch."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." They walked out the door. Vegeta grabbed his wife around the waist. Bulma shrieked. "Vegeta! We're taking my air car! You can't just fly to school! What would the students think?"

Vegeta rubbed his ears. "It's faster my way."

The couple yelled at each other a couple more minutes before it was decided upon that Vegeta could fly her half way to the school and then they would take the air car the rest of the way. 

* * * * * 

Bardock smirked. "This must be where the human is staying." He clicked on his scouter. He scanned the building but couldn't find the high ki. "Where could he be?"

"Could he have known we were coming and left?"

"I doubt it. He's around here somewhere. We just have to look closer." The two Saiyans looked around. Bardock pointed to a park nearby. "He might be training over there." They quickly walked to the green park. They ignore the curious stares of the earthlings as they walk past them. It didn't matter what they thought of them. They would all be dead by tomorrow. 

Bardock gasped as he felt a vision coming on. He grabbed onto Torah's shoulder and closed his eyes.

__

A young man stood smiling at a little boy. There was only one building around them. The rest of it was white. It looked like the room could go on forever. There was no end to the room. Only the building and the splashes of color on it would end the insanity that the whiteness would engulf any living thing in its sight. "Gohan?"

"Dad, do you think I'll ever become a super Saiyan like you?"

The spiky hair man ruffled his son's hair. "Sure I do! Maybe not today or tomorrow but keep trying everyday. Eventually you'll…" Bardock couldn't hear anymore. He knew who the young man was. It was his son.

"Kakarot…"

"Bardock?" Torah questioned his leader. 

Bardock shook off the rest of the vision. Why was he having these visions of his son? Will his son really become the legendary Super Saiyan? The son of a low class Saiyan? Bardock smirked. _Yeah, wouldn't that be ironic! _he thought. He saw Torah's concerned face. "I'm alright. Just another stupid vision."

"About Kakarot? What's so important about him? You said that he only had an average power level."

"He did." Bardock didn't share any of his thoughts and his friend didn't push him. They arrived at the park to see it was fill with mothers playing with their children. One woman stood out above all of them. She was an older woman but she was still strikingly beautiful. She was standing in a fighting stance. In front of her was a little boy with spiky black hair, the exact copy of his. He, too, was in a fighting stance. Bardock found little flaw with the boy's stance but the woman's was flawless. She brought her foot up but the boy caught it. He tried to unbalance the woman but she counter it with a kick from her other foot, catching the boy off ground. He hit the ground hard. The woman yelled something at the boy--something that caused the boy to get angry. He rushed at her, which left him wide open to several attacks. She sidestepped and aimed a kick at the boy's back.

By now, the couple caused quite a few cries from the gathering crowd. Torah shook his head as he heard the people yell at the woman. "The woman shouldn't train the boy in public if it'll get her these kinds of responses. Do you think we should go and save the woman?"

Bardock nodded. "Then all of us could use her home as a base on our short stay here." He clicked on his scouter. "Borgos."

"Yeah, Bardock?"

"Keep a lock on us."

"Sure thing! Fasha has a problem with cooking the meat here. They're much too small for a meal for one Saiyan."

Bardock smiled. "We might have a solution to that. I'll keep my scouter on." Bardock turn to look at Torah. "Come on." 

They arrived to hear the woman screeched, "How dare you insult me! I make a perfect mother!"

"A real mother wouldn't hit their child!" shouted a woman.

"I'm not his mother while I train him! I'm his teacher."

"You will always be his mother, grandma, no matter who you say you are at the moment," said a young punk.

Torah stepped inside the circle. "If you got a problem with her, you'll have to go through me," he said, towering over all of them. "The woman hasn't done anything wrong." Torah folded his arms arrogantly in front of him. The crowd took a hint that the man in front of them could do some serious damage to them and backed off. One woman walked a couple feet away and called the cops about the woman and how she was abusing her child. The cops promise to be there shortly. 

ChiChi looked up at the man in front of her. She knew there was something different about him. She quickly grabbed Goten's hand. "Thank you for your help. We better get back home before Gohan gets there. Come along Goten."

Goten looked back as they walked away. "Mama, who was that guy? He's really strong! Almost as strong as I am," he said as an after thought. 

ChiChi smiled down at him. "Really, Goten? Is he as strong as Gohan?" Goten shook his head. "I want to hurry home and cook your brother a real lunch." She called for her deceased husband's old friend, the Flying Nimbus. She didn't once glance behind her to see if they were being followed. Goten, however, did. He waved at the man and the man's friend periodically. He didn't know a lot of people who knew how to fly.

Bardock was surprised at what the boy looked like. Sure he saw the boy earlier from the back but he wasn't expected a familiar face. That little boy was his son, Kakarot. "Borgos, you'll never guess who I just saw."

"Who?" came the deep voice over the scouter.

"My youngest son. Here's here on this planet."

"Really?" came a new voice. "We haven't been gone that long from Planet Vegeta, have we?" she asked.

"We must have," Bardock commented. "He's a little younger than ten years old. We're following his adopted mother back to their home. Follow us there."

"I wonder what happened to his plans to destroy this planet."

Bardock didn't say anything. In his visions, his son was always protecting a planet. He realized that it was this planet. Once he saw his son fighting Frieza on a different planet. He didn't know what ever came of the battle. Hopefully, Kakarot will defeat the shaitan in the future.

Shaitan means a evil and treacherous person. I have two dictionaries and that word isn't in either but it is in a Flip Dictionary (like a Thesaurus). Dictionary.com has an entry for this word. ^_^

AN: Please tell me what you think! Don't try to make any reviews 'fluffy' because I want to help improve my writing and I know 'fluffy' reviews don't help that much--but they are nice to get! ^_^ Oh, I forgot to mention that this story isn't BETA read. Any mistakes are purely mine.

crazed fanatic anime fan: For some strange twist of fate, while their space pods were going to another planet, time moved them forward. And they weren't meant to go to Planet Earth but their space pods' computers sent them there--another weird twist of fate. Maybe there's a reason for all of these twist of fates. ^_^

REVIEW PLEASE! HELP BETTER THIS WRITER!


	3. Chpt 2: Company's Coming

Lost In Time

By: Auntie Godmother

Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future?

AN: Here's the next installment of LIT. It's a little bit shorter than last chapter but I thought it would be the best place to stop. The next chapter won't be updated in another week or so. I'm going to try to update every week. 

****

Chapter Two: Company's Coming

"Come on, you guys! I want to check on Gohan. He didn't come back to PE. He might be seriously hurt." The blond girl pulled on her friends' arms. "Please?"

"Only if you stop dragging me!" said Videl.

Erasa happily let go of her arms. "Come on. If he's not there, then we can go visit him at his house. And Videl, it would be the perfect opportunity to 'spy' on Gohan."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sharpener folded his arms behind his head. "Why are you so interested with the nerd? There's nothing special about him. I doubt he ever did anything bad in his life. He's too much of a mommy's boy to disappoint her."

"Shut up, Sharpener," said the usually cheerful Erasa. "That's not nice."

"He went down when that baseball hit him. And you're the one who hit it! No offense Erasa, but you can't hit that hard."

The two girls didn't comment on this. What Sharpener said was true; Erasa couldn't hit anything as hard as to knock a person out. Videl, on the other hand, could. Videl didn't want to think about what that said about her theory of Gohan and the Great Saiyaman being the same person. Saiyaman wouldn't be knocked out by that hit.

They soon arrived at the nurse's office. The nurse greeted them. "You want to see the _chico_? He's still knocked out. He's having someone coming to pick him up. You may go back and see him." The three hurried to the back room just as the phone ranged. 

"Aw, he looks just like a baby! He's just too cute sleeping there."

The nurse called back to them. "Could you keep an eye on the _chico_? I have to go all the way across the building where a student cut himself in the shop classes."

"Sure thing," Videl called out. "Sharpener! Don't do that!"

Sharpener had started to poke Son Gohan. "Why not? It might wake him up."

"You don't do that to a person while he's out."

Erasa patted Gohan's flat stomach. "Wow! He's really hard…" She quickly lifted up his shirt. "Oh my gosh! He's really built! Come here and look Videl."

Videl rolled her eyes at her friend. She came over to her. Not to see his stomach, she told herself, but to put a stop to her two blond hair friends' antics. Her eyes almost popped out as she saw his flat, muscular stomach. No nerd she knew had a stomach like that! She quickly tore her eyes away from the sight and pulled Gohan's shirt back down. She gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed hers. She glanced up to see Gohan's eyes opened. His _aqua _eyes opened! 

"What are you doing?"

Videl leaned forward until their noses were touching. She stared deeply into his eyes. She must be seeing things. Gohan has black eyes! Nope, they were still aqua. A hit on the head couldn't change the color of a person's eyes. She knew that but still… She was deep in thought and didn't noticed Gohan's arms snaking their way around her waist. So she gasped out loud as she was suddenly turn to be beneath Gohan.

"Vi-del," Gohan said in a freaky voice. "Do you know what you do to me?" Videl tried to move her hands but Gohan had them pinned down. "You have to know."

"Gohan! Get off of me!" she yelled as she finally found her voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

Gohan blinked several times down at her. Videl noticed that his eyes were back to black again. He suddenly rolled off the bed and stood up. "I-I'm sorry, Videl. I don't know what came over me." Sure he didn't, he thought sarcastically, it was just his Saiyan side taking over--nothing to worry about. He looked around and noticed two stunned blondes standing in the corner. "What are you guys doing here anyway? And where is here?"

Erasa got out of her stun surprise first. "We're at the nurses. You got hit with a baseball almost half an hour ago. We came here to see if you're all right before we leave to go home. It's after school, you know."

"What?" cried Gohan. "Did they call my mother? Is she coming here?"

"They called someone for sure, young man," said a voice in the doorway. The four students glanced up to see a blue hair woman in the doorway. "Lucky for you, your mother wasn't home. She took Goten to the park. You better hope Vegeta doesn't mention this to your mother."

"Vegeta's here?"

Bulma frowned behind her. "Well, he came with me…"

"I know who you are! You're Bulma Briefs! I just love your sense of fashion. The red dress is fabulous! Where did you get it?"

Bulma smiled at Erasa. She told the girl where she got the outfit. She then frowned at the poor, unfortunate half Saiyan. "You all must be Gohan's friends. Too bad Gohan never cares enough about his family to invite them over for a party or to even tell your godmother who your friends are."

Gohan rolled his eyes at the miffed Bulma. "That's Erasa Paper. He's Sharpener Pencil and that's Videl Satan. Guys, this is Bulma Briefs."

"It's so nice to meet you all. I'm sure ChiChi will be thrilled to meet you all. Why don't we go find Vegeta and then take Gohan home? I don't know which park ChiChi went but I do know she should be home soon. She wouldn't miss not being there to make you something to eat."

Videl wrote a quick note telling the nurse that someone came to pick Son Gohan up before following the group out. She noticed that Bulma had her hands on her hips as she looked around. "Where could that man be? Gohan?"

Gohan pointed towards the park where a lone shadow stood leaning against some trees. Gohan noticed that Vegeta's attention wasn't aimed at them but at something in the direction of his house. The half Saiyan turned his senses into that direction. Two--no there were five equally strong energies following his mother and brother. A hard look flashed in his coal-black eyes. No one followed _his _family. He knew that Goten could probably take one or two of them out but not all five of them. Gohan turn to look at Bulma. "Me and Vegeta will be taking our own 'ride' to my house."

"Why?"

Vegeta walked over to them. "Gohan forgotten to mention he was having company over tonight."

Bulma frowned. "Company?" She noticed both of the Saiyans' expression. "Oh! That kind of company! Should I call ChiChi and warned her?" Bulma didn't wait for an answer. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Sons' phone number. "Damn it! She isn't home! Where is she? Can Goten handle the problem?"

Both Saiyans shook their head. "He's just a little bit stronger but there is too many to take care of."

"Gohan? What's going on?"

Gohan glanced down at Videl in surprise. He had forgotten that his friends were even there. "Um, somebody tripped the alarm at my house."

Videl glared at him. "I know you're lying, Gohan. You can't lie very well. I'm coming with you. If someone is breaking into your house, you'll need me. I fight crime for a reason, you know."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Son Gohan! I'm coming with you!"

Bulma sighed. "I guess we all have to take my jet plane. It's fast so we'll be there in no time."

"What?" shouted Vegeta. "I'm going my way." Before Bulma or Gohan could say something, Vegeta flew into the air. "I'll meet you there."

"H-how could he fly like that?" questioned Sharpener. 

Bulma came to Gohan's rescue. "I built him jet-boast shoes to help him fly. He hates being in confined spaces, especial in the air. I'm trying to cure him of his claustrophobia."

"I bet that's what Saiyaman uses," mused Videl. She turned to Bulma. "Do you know the identity of the Great Saiyaman?"

Bulma winked at her. "He's only a close friend of mine. In a way, you could say we are related." Bulma pulled out a small box filled with capsules. "Here it is." She clicked on it and lightly threw it. A giant, blue jet plane appeared when the smoke disappeared. "Hop in, everyone. Gohan, you take the wheel." 

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

REVIEW PLEASE! HELP BETTER THIS WRITER!


	4. Chpt 3: Apes, Not Lizards

Lost In Time

By: Auntie Godmother

Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future?

AN: Opps! I almost forgot to update today! My dad's huge family came over today to see our 'eight months' new house. Monday I'm starting school--11th grade, so I don't know when I can write the ending of this story. Hopefully, school doesn't interfere with my writing but my school work will come first.

****

Chapter Three: Apes, Not Lizards

"Mama? Can my new friends have some lunch, too?"

ChiChi glance down at her son before saying, "You know that I don't like you bringing in your lizard friends."

"But they're not lizards!"

ChiChi patted Goten on the head. "Why don't you go and collect some fish for them, hmm? They might like fish."

Goten smiled. "Okay!" He quickly ran out of the house and to his new friends. Since he was inside, there were three more. "Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "You all are powerful. My mama said to get fish. Do you like fish? It's so fun to get them. Gohan showed me how to get them. Follow me." Goten grabbed Bardock's hand. He led the group of misplaced Saiyans to a lake. "Let me show you how to get the fish." Goten took off the shirt of his gi. He then jumped into the lake. 

Five minutes later, Bardock was getting a tiny bit worried about the boy. He started to take off his Saiyan armor when a giant fish fin showed itself above the water. "What is that?" he demanded.

"Must be the fish the boy was talking about," commented Shugesh. He rubbed his round stomach. "That'll fill me up." The group laughed at the heavier Saiyan.

Goten jumped onto land carrying the fish. "See? That's how Gohan and me catch fish. Gohan said our daddy showed him how to do it. But Gohan does it the best_est_! He can fly." Goten looked so heartbroken. "Gohan hasn't had time to teach me to fly. Mama sent him to school, and now he doesn't even have time to play with me."

Bardock crouched down in front of the little boy. "Kak-I mean, Goten. Do you want me to teach you how to fly?"

Goten's face let up. "Yeah!" Goten danced around. "I'm going to fly! I'm going to fly! I'm going to fly!"

Shugesh tapped Bardock on the shoulder. "First, lets catch us something to eat." Bardock nodded.

* * * * * 

About twenty minutes later, ChiChi screamed as the Saiyan Prince made his entrance. "Don't do that again!" she yelled at him. "You scared me!"

Vegeta glanced around. "Where's Goten?"

"He's catching fish. Why? And do you know where Gohan is? He should have been home by now."

"He's coming. We felt five strong energies following you home."

"Five? I didn't see any…" ChiChi dropped the bowl she was holding. It shattered in a million pieces as she gasped in horror. "Goten--Goten said he wanted his new friends to eat with us. I-I told him to go catch some fish for them. I thought they were animals, nothing dangerous!"

"The boy doesn't seem to be in any trouble right now. We'll wait for Gohan to arrive."

"No!" she yelled at him. "My baby is in danger! He's with some strangers. You don't know what they would do to him."

"He's a Saiyan. He can take care of himself. He's stronger than them all." Vegeta didn't add that Goten could get really hurt if all five gained up on him. He didn't want to hear the harpy screeching any more than necessary. "If I feel his energy increase, I'll be over there."

* * * * *

Trunks Briefs quietly made his way towards his best friend. He was on an outing with his grandparents but they were sleeping quietly underneath a big oak tree. Since he was near Goten's home and he felt Goten's energy, he decided he would go play a trick on him. He lowered his ki as low as it could go. He reached the lake where Goten was playing at. Only when he pulled tree branches out of his way to see, he noticed the other five energies. They were almost as powerful as Goten was. His eyes widen as he realized who these people were. They were Saiyans. Trunks smirked. He stepped out of hiding. "Well, well, well. What do we got here?"

"Trunks!"

Trunks didn't glanced at him.

"A bunch of Saiyans is my guess."

All five Saiyans quickly stood up and whirled to look at him. The tallest one tapped his scouter as if it was broken. "I didn't even feel him coming."

The woman in the group shrugged her shoulders. "He must be too low to even register on the scouters." She turned her back to him. "Let's get back to lunch."

Trunks moved faster than the five Saiyans could notice his movement. He appeared in front of her. "Now that's not a nice thing to say to your prince, now is it?"

Fasha glanced down at him. "You're not my prince. You're not even Saiyan!"

Trunks glared at her. "Don't let my purple hair fool you. I'm as much of a Saiyan as he is," he said pointing at Goten. 

Goten nodded. He looked up at Bardock. "He is! His daddy is the Prince of all Saiyans! At least that's what he says. And Krillin told me the whole story of how Vegeta got here."

Trunks smirked as he started to power up. "I'll prove I'm your prince. Just watch." Fasha glanced down at the numbers on her scouter. The numbers were skyrocketing! She flinched as the scouter exploded. "That's not all," Trunks told them. With a roar and a flash of bright light, Trunks ascended into a Super Saiyan.

"He's a--Super Saiyan!" she choked out. "How can that be?"

"If that doesn't prove to you that I'm a Super Saiyan, then I don't know what else would." Trunks smirked evilly at them. He had them at his mercy now, he thought to himself gleefully. He felt another ki powering up. Trunks hit himself on the head. He had forgotten that Goten might what to be a Super Saiyan as well. He turned to yell at Goten. "Why did you have to go and do that for?"

"I wanted to be Super too!"

* * * * *

Gohan and the rest finally made it to his house just as he felt both Trunks and Goten power up. He frowned. He hadn't even felt Trunks over there. He placed a hand on Bulma's arm. "Where was Trunks?"

"Trunks? He's having a picnic with my parents."

Gohan nodded. "Vegeta," he barked. Vegeta came out of the house, followed by ChiChi. "Let's get them."

"Gohan! You kick those bad men's butts! To think they prey on small children…" ChiChi rolled up her sleeves. "Maybe I'll go with you, Gohan. I may be older, but I still know how to fight."

"No ChiChi," Bulma said to the younger woman. "The boys know how to fight."

"Come on, brat. The boys might need our help." Vegeta jumped into the air, for once waiting for someone.

Gohan glanced back at Videl as he jogged away. Vegeta rolled his eyes at him. "We're far enough away where your mate can't see. Start flying!"

"She's not my mate!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. 

The two quickly flew to the spot the boys and the unknown strangers were staying. They were surprise at what they saw. The boys were Super Saiyans? When did this happen? Vegeta was the first to come out of his stun surprise. He hit Gohan over the head. "Notice who or what the five are?"

Gohan's eyes turned aqua and his hair flashed gold. Saiyans. He's never been overly fond of Saiyans since his uncle. Things like that leaves scars. 

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any comments, questions, and whatnot you know what that button below does!

REVIEW PLEASE! HELP BETTER THIS WRITER!


	5. Chpt 4: Fuzzy Tails Are Not

Lost In Time

By: Auntie Godmother

Summary: A group of Saiyans--guess who!--finds themselves on Planet Earth with a crazed-like Gohan and an aged arrogant Saiyan Prince. What could possibly happen to them in the future?

AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't update for a week or so. School started and the teachers are loading us with homework! I'm not sure when I can get the chance to write more to this. Hopefully soon. Today I had time to update since I didn't go to school because I had three doctors' appointments. Don't know what the results are yet but hopefully all of them all okay--and tells the doctors what's wrong with me. 

****

Chapter Four: Fuzzy Tails Are Not Meant to be Pulled

Goten grin at his new friends. "Isn't it cool? I use to cry as a baby when my big brother became Super because I couldn't. My mama calls me a 'little monster' when I become one."

Trunks fell backwards in defeat. Why must he be friends with a half-wit like Goten? "Goten! Do you have to say things like that? Standing in front of you are some of the last Saiyans in the universe. You can do much to learn from them."

"Are they really Saiyans?" demanded the miniature Goku.

Trunks sat up. He placed a hand behind him to support his weight while he used his right hand to point to Bardock's waist. A furry cinnamon tail moved slightly as if it could help but moved its tip. "Did you notice their tails?"

Goten walked to the nearest Saiyan who was named Shugesh. Quick as lightning, Goten reached out to grab the tail. The heavy Saiyan went down with a whimper. Goten looked down in surprise. He was still holding the tail in the air. 

Behind the bushes, Vegeta winced as he imagined how much damage Goten had caused the other Saiyan with the tail pulling. Even Gohan felt some empathy for the Saiyan. Going through human puberty, his tail had sprouted on his lower back. Upon spotting it, Goten had pulled on it. Gohan still wasn't sure how long he had been out after that. All he knew was that he had woken up several hours later with his recently cut tail lying on the bedside table.

Trunks jumped up quickly and snatched the tail out of Goten's hand. He let it fall down onto its owner. Bardock, Torah, Borgos, and Fasha went as fast as they could to their fallen comrade. 

"Shugesh?"

"Yeah?" he strained to say pass his pain. 

Fasha waited until he opened his eyes before she kicked him in the side. "That was stupid of you to let yourself be open to attack!"

"Boy," he croaked out as an excuse. 

Fasha kicked him again. "That's no justification for it!" Fasha turn to glare at the spiky hair boy. She reached down and jerked his head up from under his jaw. "And you! That trick was even low for a Saiyan warrior in an Anything-Goes Match."

A tear rolled down his face as his lips quivered. "Trick? I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to see his tail. I don't gots a tail," he wailed. Goten plopped down to cry.

Trunks glared at her as he went to comfort his friend. "You don't have to yell at him! He doesn't realize that it hurts a Saiyan to pull their tail. I demand, as your Royal Crown Prince, that you will go without food for three days."

Fasha and the other three standing Saiyans laughed. Trunks was livid that they didn't wouldn't follow his orders. He was their prince no matter what his hair color and style were. Trunks snapped his fingers. "If you won't obey my orders, who would you obey? My father, perhaps? I'm sure Prince Vegeta wouldn't be too happy to learn you wouldn't obey his son's commands."

Borgos, easily the tallest out of the brunch, placed his hand on his hip. "Prince Vegeta isn't old enough to have father you, half-breed. And last time we checked, the Prince was safely on Planet Vegeta or with Lord Frieza on his ship. He couldn't have arrive before us on this Planet _Ear-th _and had time to spawn a boy your age."

Vegeta and Gohan took this as their cue. "As a matter of fact, I've been living on this planet for years now."

The group gasped in shook. Bardock was the first to bow low to the royal warrior. He placed a fist to his heart and looked down. Borgos, Fasha, and Torah quickly copied their commander's movements. Shugesh painfully rolled to his knees and placed a fist to his heart. Locks of his midnight black hair covered his pained expression.

Vegeta smirked. It had seemed forever since anyone formally bowed to him like this. He had tried to teach Goten to do so but Gohan had beaten the crap out of him went he found out what he was up to. 

"Get up!" growled Gohan. "Get up now, all of you!"

Goten stopped crying to stare up frightening at his older brother. He had never seen his brother act like this. He wiped tears away, scared his brother might yell at him. He fisted a hand into Trunks' shorts. 

Trunks, too, was afraid what Gohan might do. He could still remember all of those tales about Gohan fighting Cell from his parents and friends--even once by his future self. Gohan was downright scary then and now. 

Vegeta waved a hand arrogantly. "As you were."

The five Saiyans stood up. Bardock stepped forward. He started to explain that they didn't realize that the boy was of royal blood. But the teenager at his side growled at him.

"You've made my little brother cry," he remarked to the lone female Saiyan. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are?"

"My name is Son Gohan," he told her as his eyes and hair started flashing. 

Vegeta quickly placed an arm in front of him. "Excuse the brat. He's going through puberty. His emotions are highly unstable. And it's unfortunate for us all, his powers always increase with his emotions."

Gohan rounded on Vegeta. He punched the prince in the stomach. Vegeta toppled over holding his gut. "Why did you have to say that? Is everyone going to know I'm going through my second puberty?" he demanded.

* * * * *

ChiChi paced in front of her house. "I can't even tell what's going on!"

Bulma tried to calm her down. "Nothing will happen. Gohan and Vegeta can take care of everything. I'm sure the threat isn't that bad."

The younger woman glared at her lifetime friend. "How can you say that? I might believe you if only one of them went but _both _of them went! And who's that strong to take on two grown Saiyans and two little boys? Goten and Trunks could take down an army by themselves without Vegeta or even my Gohan worrying about them."

"Trunks?" Gohan's early words finally sank in. Her little boy was over there too! Bulma grabbed ChiChi's sleeve and pulled the woman behind her. "Nothing will stop be from saving my son!" she shouted.

Gohan's friends stared after the older women. Sharpener grinned at the girls. "Come on! Lets follow them. I got to see Gohan fighting."

"I don't know . . ."

Videl glanced around. "There isn't anything we can do here," she said. "I think we should follow them. They could use my help. I'm not sure how much Gohan could do. And he did just recently woke up from that concussion from gym class."

Erasa agreed. Gohan could just pass out while he's trying to punch someone. That wouldn't be good. The three quickly caught up to the worried mothers. 

AN: Hey! This Friday on CTN is the Trunks Special! I've been wanting to see that for awhile now. Last Friday was the Bardock Special and I laughed at the parts they edited out. I have the DVD of that movie and I was like, that doesn't explain Bardock's red bandana or anything! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any comments, questions, and whatnot you know what that button below does!

REVIEW PLEASE! HELP BETTER THIS WRITER!


End file.
